Tell the Truth!
by Sakura23-chan
Summary: This story is about Sakura haruno and her beloved sasuke returns to the village but she missed him so much but something in her heart is saying that what he say is not true does he love her or is he lieing who knows and read and see what happens


Chapter 1: He comes back!

One day in Konoha Village.

There was a girl named Sakura Haruno.

And one day she was walking with her friend Naruto Usuimaki. They were both on their way to meet up some friends to hang out at some kind of dance club and it was late that night too.

* * *

**At the Konoha Gate**

Comes a Dark figure and it was a he and he had dark-raven spiked hair, and black onyx eyes, and yes we should know who he is.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

He smiled and said "I haven't been here since I left the _dobe _and Sak...ur.a…" Then he looked down and frowned a little but then smiled at the fact he couldn't wait to see his so called _best friend_ and Sakura too.

* * *

**Back to the Club**

The two went into the club and they saw Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and of course Rock Lee.

They walked to the booth where the gang was sitting at and they sat with them. Sakura sat beside Ino and Naruto sat beside Hinata. And when Naruto put his arm around Hinata blushed red a little but calmed her self down and her cousin Neji gave Naruto a death glare for making a move on his cousin.

But TenTen nudged Neji in the stomach and he turned his glare at her and calmed down. Then Sakura chuckled at the _little scene_ that just happened a moment ago.

Then everyone was laughing and drinking and having a good time with each other like always.

* * *

**To where Sasuke is……**

_I wonder the dobe and Sakura is…?_ Thought Sasuke.

But than Sasuke got an idea that they might be out with everyone else so he headed to Ichiraku's but for some reason he heard loud music so he followed the sound and what he saw was a dance club called _Ninja's Hang Outz!_.

_Hmmmmm……_Thought Sasuke. And with that he went inside the club then all he saw was dancing bodies together and a bar and people in booths.

Then Sasuke spotted silky pink hair and he only knew one person with pink hair and it was Sakura.

* * *

**Back to the booth**

Everyone was having a good time then Sakura had a feeling that someone was looking at her. So she looked in the direction where that person was looking from and she saw a man with dark-raven spiky hair and has onyx eyes and is tall too.

Then her eyes widened because she saw someone she hasn't seen in a while and that was….

"Sasuke……" She said and her friends looked at her and looked at where she was looking at and they saw before their eyes their old friend Sasuke.

* * *

**Back to Sasuke again**

_Well at least she's still cute as usual and oh great the dobe is hitting on Hinata-chan as usual too_ thought Sasuke.

Then he walked to the booth where the pink-haired female was sitting in.

* * *

**All at booth**

"Well Well Well if it isn't Sakura" Sasuke said.

"h-hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura said.

"HEY TEME HOW ARE YOU MAN WE MISSEDYOU SO MUCH SO DID SAKURA-CHAN YOU SHOULD SEE HOW HAPPY SHE IS RIGHT NOW!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and said "hey _dobe_ I'm good thanks and I know she is." Then Sakura blushed and Sasuke came over and sat next to Sakura.

"So Sakura did you miss me that much?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura blushed and said "yea Sasuke I did." And she put her head down cause she was to embarrassed to look at him. Then he lifted her chin up with his index finger and looked at her green orbs and she looked in his black onyx eyes and then he smiled at her and she blushed more.

Then he leaned in and kissed her pink lips with a passionate kiss and she blushed and kissed him back and then he broke the kiss and he told in her ear that "he loved her".

Then she blushed and hugged him and said "she loved him too" then they went to the dance floor and started to dance to this song called _Cutty Buddy _by T-pain then they kissed again.

TBC

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hey people there will be another part of this but you have review please and I will think about it ok o yea I'm still thinking about putting lemon in it but I need your opinion ok well I got to go now and eat my dinner ok byez!


End file.
